


James & Jennifer

by Genkai



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets and drabbles centered around the lovely James May (without Sarah) and a sweet pastry chef named Jennifer. Can be read alongside my other two ongoing TG stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote these drabbles long before Jeremy offered to change his name, so no, this isn't some metaphor for Jeremy/James, maybe some other time though. At any rate I hope you enjoy what I've got.

Work had just wrapped up for me. It was around one in the morning and I had spent most of the night catching up with my mates at the local pub. The drizzle from the afternoon had evolved into a full downpour, a storm. Maybe that was one the reasons why I wasn't quite ready to head back to my empty flat over in Hammersmith. Sure, Fuskers would be waiting for me and I had my bikes but there wasn't anyone there who actually cared how my day went or that my back was killing me. 

I lacked experience when it came to the opposite sex. When I was a teenager, I was reclusive and paid more mind to my tools and music. It never occurred to me that a pretty girl would find me interesting, let alone attractive. I of course went on the occasional date in my youth, I did have one or two nice relationships but I found most comfort in being by myself with a book or my piano. But now that I was getting on in years, I found that school of thought a bit rubbish.

Wiping my lips with my fingers, I pushed myself up from the table. 

I was currently on my own, having had my mates head off about an hour ago.

I headed off to the restroom to take a piss and when I came back, I paid the tab and gathered my things, figuring it was time to head off. I slipped my arms through the sleeves of my brown leather jacket and zipped it all the way up. I waved to some of the usual folks and headed for the exit. I was hesitating, having forgotten my umbrella at work though I had a feeling Jezza had nicked it since he was quite a forgetful man and probably neglected to ask if he could burrow mine. Pushing the door open, a gust of wet wind greeted my reddened face. "Bloody Nora." I breathed.

Stepping out into the storm, I pocketed my hands, feeling the keys in my pocket. They were my only comfort. I had parked my Panda a few blocks away and headed for it, my pace quite slow. Rain was quick to pelt my face, soaking my long graying hair within under a minute. As I looked up through the mess of the rain, I spotted my car up ahead. A smile tugged at my face and I pulled out my keys, ready to hop inside as soon as possible. The dim street lights provided some comfort and visibility but the whole situation was proving to be miserable, even with all the beer swishing around inside of me.

As I unlocked the door and got inside, I let out a sigh of relief. 

Finally.

I started the car, eager to get the heat going. As I sat there, waiting for the feeling to return to my hands, I felt around for my cell phone but found it nowhere on my person. I cringed, knowing full well where it was: back at the pub.

Throwing my wet head back against the seat cushion, I waited before I climbed out of my sanctuary. I made the long trek back to the pub and headed inside feeling like a moron. I had consumed a few pints but not enough that I should call a cab or forget any of my belongings. I wasn't that daft. I walked up to the bartender and he handed me the cell phone I was missing. "Thanks." I gave him a smile. I glanced toward the back, hearing a bit of a scuffle. My curiosity got the better of me and I went to investigate.

In my mind, I figured it would be two horny teenagers trying to get it on in the restroom. Lovely. I looked around a corner and saw a man towering over a brunette girl. At first glance it appeared as though it was nothing but I caught sight of the woman and she appeared to be trying to push the bloke off of her. "No, get off of me!" I heard. Even in my haze, I still had my own morals and to have a man push himself onto a woman would not do. 

So I hurried over and clasped my hand on the man's shoulder. "Excuse me, I believe the lady asked you to leave." I said, expression hardened. The man who reeked of booze wheeled around to me. While he was much bigger and while I was not much of a fighter, I wasn't about to have a woman suffer another moment thanks to this brute. 

"None of your business." He sneered.

The woman looked to me, her face streaked with tears and bits of mascara. She ducked around the man and moved over to me. Well that was one problem solved. "Come on." I looked to her and put my arm around her back to escort her away from the drunken slob. Said slob however, didn't take a liking to me doing so and grabbed me. Before I could figure out what was happening, I was being spun around and a fist flew into my face. I stumbled back and the woman quickly put her arms around me to stop me from collapsing. 

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled at the attacker. I steadied myself and the girl darted away. She came running back with a butter knife and pointed it at the drunkard. "The police have already been called." She glared at him. The man suddenly looked quite pale and then proceeded to vomit in the space between him and the pretty girl who he had decided would be prey. She turned to me and pulled me off to the pub so we could take a seat. "Thank you." She said to me.

The bartender brought over an ice pack while he went to go deal with the guy in the back. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thank you again. Looks like he gave you a black eye, it beats a broken nose."

"A broken nose may be an improvement to this ruddy face of mine." I wince as I placed the ice on my right eye. 

"Aw, don't say that. I had a very handsome hero come and save me." She smiled. Maybe I was a bit buzzed but she did have quite a smile. "My name's Jennifer." She held out a hand to me.

"Hello Jennifer. I'm James." I said and gently shook her hand.

"I know, you're terrific on Man Lab and Toy Stories." Jen said. 

"I can't believe you use grabbed a butter knife." I couldn't help but laugh lightly. She shrugged and I snorted which then caused her to let out a laugh of her own. "What were you planning to do?"

"Castrate him. I mean, he totally came onto me and I told him no and he took that as a yes. So he deserved to be punished."

I felt rather awful that I couldn't have helped her properly. I removed the ice pack from my face, now certain that I'd catch a cold thanks to the rain and now the ice on my face. Jennifer looked over to hear that they were calling last call for the strays around the pub. It seemed the man from before had been detained though my thoughts were drifting back to Jen, rather than the man who punched me in the face. "Can I walk you to your car?" I offered her.

"I don't drive a car." 

I raised a brow.

"I grew up harboring a fear for driving, I know it's silly. While all of my mates dreamed about getting their licenses and driving to the shops whenever they wanted, I just...felt intimated." She explained. "So I walk, take the bus, call cabs." Jen sighed and got up.

"How about a ride?"

"What?"

"Let me give you a ride home." I correct myself. "I couldn't defend your honor properly so I should at least make sure you get home safe in this appalling weather." Maybe it was the beer talking but still, Jennifer needed a lift and I was a bit lonely and in pain. She thought about the offer and finally agreed. We headed to the door and I double checked to make sure I had everything. Keys? Check. Wallet? Check. Phone? Check. Jennifer? Check. I offered her my arm and she quickly pulled a small umbrella from her purse. 

I couldn't tell you how glad I was to see it, even if it was pink.

She opened it up and we set off. The rain was just as bad as before but this time I had someone to help shield the icy bullets. I let her in first, making sure to angle the umbrella just right so she could get in without getting too drenched. She waved a hand at me so I could hold onto it while I got in on the driver's side. Jen leaned over and unlock it for me. I got inside and let out a tired sigh. I set her umbrella down in the back while she put on her seat-belt and settled in. "It's really coming down at there." I frowned.

"I love the rain." Jen noted as I started the car. "But this is a bit excessive, I'll admit." She gave me her address and I plugged it into the SatNav. "I'm really bad with directions." She confessed. I was in the same sinking boat as her. Oh boy. Thankfully I knew where we were going, for the most part. I started down the flooded street, taking the route as described. Within ten minutes, I came to a stop in front of a faded yellow cottage in Edgware. "This is me." She glanced to me and scribbled down something on a scrape of paper. "Good night." She smiled and got out of the car. 

I handed her the pink umbrella and she took it, our hands briefly touching. 

"Drive safe." She told me.

Words failed me and I just watched her go. When she let herself inside, I looked down at the crumpled paper in my fist. It had her name and number written on it, as well as a note to call her when I wanted to have a cup of tea with her. I looked back at her cottage, the lights flickering on. I headed back on the road and drove home, the light happy buzz I was once suspended in and was now gone and I was left feeling rather empty inside. I regretted not conversing more with Jennifer, her smile was bright as was her disposition. She seemed fairly normal compared to most of the female fans I've encountered.

And yet...

And yet I just put myself on auto-pilot and didn't do a bloody thing to impress her. I got punched in the face and a number. Why would she give me her number? I hadn't been the slightest bit interesting or brave or funny or even intelligent. When I finally arrived at my flat, Fuskers was nowhere to be found. I got myself to bed and in the morning I began work on my garage, tinkering on an old Suzuki. In the back of my mind, I was weighing the options of where or not I should give Jennifer a ring. It would be rude of me to just ignore the kind offer but I still wasn't sure what the point would be.

By that afternoon, I had become too mental to make anymore progress on any of my projects so I called Jennifer and waited for her to picked up, silently praying she wouldn't so I could hang up and pretend I never even tried. God, I could be such an imbecile. She ended up picking up with a charming, "Hello?"

"Hello. Yes, Jennifer?"

"Mmm yes?"

"This is James, James May. Is your offer for tea still available?" I asked, trying not too sound like a timid thirteen year old.

"Of course is it, it doesn't expire until the eighteenth." She joked.

"Oh good. I mean, yes good." I said.

"Why don't you stop by Jen's Gems tonight around five. It's my bakery and I should be closing up by then." She offered. 

"Sounds good, see you then." I hung up and went to do a search on her bakery, quite impressed by the reviews. It was a small shop that sold cakes, teas, tarts and other sweet things like jams and toffee. Jen was the owner and had been open for three years, many of the reviews were positive. I wasn't sure if I should bring anything like flowers. How did people date in the modern world, I wondered. I decided to just go with the flow. I changed into a cream colored sweater and some light wash jeans. I headed off and at 5:07 PM, I parked in front of Jen's Gems. I saw her washing down the small tables and chairs and I went in, as I did a small ding of a bell altered her to me.

"It smells absolutely wonderful." I said, chocolate, strawberry, honey and vanilla filled my nose.

"I should hope so!" She grinned and stood up. "I'm glad you found the place, was almost afraid you wouldn't."

I smiled at her and she set her rag down and motioned me to come into the back of the bakery with her. She showed me the kitchen and where she made chocolate, candy, cakes and everything else. "I can't believe you do all of this." I commented. "It takes real skill to make science an art."

"Thank you." She blushed and handed me a treat. "You're not allergic to anything are you?" She paused.

"No." I said and took the tart. It was a delicious chocolate tart with fresh raspberries. It was small enough to eat in one bite, which I couldn't help but do. She made us some tea and we sat at one of the table as the sun began to set outside. It was too overcast to enjoy any sort of view though I was content just enjoying Jen's company. We spoke about work, family and soon we landed on the fact she hadn't yet gotten the guts to get behind the wheel. "You could make deliveries yourself and see the joy on your customers faces." I insisted.

"No no. I can't, really. I'd drive as slow as...well you." She waved a hand.

"Well I'd be happy to teach you if you ever change your mind." I offered one final time, not wanting to be a bother. Soon I decided it was time to get going. She packed me up a box of goodies and she walked out with me, closing up the store behind her. "This has been lovely, thank you. I honestly can't remember when I went out and had such a good time." I smiled. Sadly, it was the truth. I wasn't one to go out very often but this time, I wasn't regretting at at all. "Are you free for dinner?"

"Tonight?" She smiled.

"Sure." I shrugged. "Yes, I'm free." I showered to my car and we headed off to dinner. 

I never knew dating could be this easy.


	2. Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Jennifer have been dating for about two to three weeks, James has been busy working and Jen would like to have her boyfriend back. And she's made a trap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluff goes a long way. <3

Anyone who knew James, knew he had a childish charm about him. He loved toys and tinkering and sadly, he hasn't been able to do that lately.

One day when it was raining, I managed to lure him away from the garage. I was over at his house and yet he seemed more interested in spending the free time tuning his engines and polishing his tools than talking with me. I didn't mind that he wanted to spend his time doing manly sorts of things but we were in the beginning stages of dating and if I couldn't contribute to his work, I wanted to do something with him somehow.

"Come on, I've got something to show you." I pulled at his arm. 

"Alright, alright." He smiled and wiped his greasy hands on a towel and allowed me to drag him back inside the house where it wasn't so chilly. I got us into the living room where I had constructed a fort out of pillows, blankets and chairs. "What's this?" James asked me.

"A fort, silly!" I exclaimed, my face blushing with pride, my hands on my hips. James looked from me, back to the fort and slowly approached it. "It's not home to any sort of monster." I assured him. 

"It's not structurally sound." He muttered.

Urgh.

He saw me frown and he cleared his throat, realizing as a boyfriend, he had to be a bit nicer to me. "I should take a closer look." He reconsidered and I smiled.

"Do you know the password?"

"Is it Captain Slow?" He guessed.

"Nope." I snicker. James thinks for a few seconds and then leans in and kisses me softly.

"If it isn't that, I don't know what it could be." He hummed.

"You're a genius." I giggle and drop to the carpet. I crawl down on my hands and knees and make my way into the cozy little fort. I get situated and wait for him to join me. "I'm waiting, Mister May!" I beckon to him. 

"It would be my honor." He replied and got down and crawled in after me, using a bit more care. He stalls slightly and I ask what's the matter. "Well I don't think there's enough room for me." He explained. "It's cramped."

"I designed it that way on purpose." I revealed my little secret.

James smirked and continued creeping in. He moved on top of me and I threw an arm around his neck, so glad to have my man again. "You are brilliant." He said and put his arms around me, bringing our bodies close to one another. I kiss him and then pull away. "Hmm?"

"You smell like grease."

"Sorry." He began to apologize, shoulders hunched.

"No no, I like it. It just means my man is off doing manly things like changing tires and punching bears and making bricks." I laughed softly. One of his hands makes its way to my hair and tangles his long fingers in it. "Very sexy." I assure him, moving a hand to grasp at his blue stripey jumper. The power then turns off and I can tell that James' brain is already churning, trying to figure out if it's the storm or something else. I bite my lower lip as he moves to go inspect it. "No! Don't, stay here. Don't worry about it. Screw modern amenities."

"What about heat?" He asked. 

Our mood was ruined but I was on the job and I would fix it!

"We can keep each other warm." I smiled. "Or build a fire, just enjoy each other and not worry about the outside world for a while." I tell him.

"I'm sorry, darling." He sighed and relaxed against me once more. He kissed my forehead and then rolled so that he was laying on his back and I was resting on his chest comfortably. His hand in my hair was gentle, playing with various strands while his other held me close. I smiled and listened to the rain, along with the beat of his heart. "This is quite relaxing, laying here with you, not doing anything."

"You overwork yourself." I sighed. "I did this to try and get you to relax."

"I suppose my mind does need a bit of a rest." James considered.

"Yes," I smile. "let it runaway from work, just for a little while." I agreed and began to rub small circles on his chest, feeling the worn fabric under the palm of my hand. Oh James. "It's been a while since we've been able to enjoy other like this." I mutter. While we were only just beginning to date, we had formed a close bond. It felt natural and not at all forced. James and I had sex twice already but we did want to take things slow. Yet there was a different between a slow relationship and one that had to take pauses for work.

"Regretfully, I agree." James frowned. "However it seems my wonderful girlfriend is clever enough to trap me in order to remedy the situation." He said.

"If I wanted to really trap you, I'd slip into that black dress you like to see me in, grab some spanners, nails and gin." 

He grinned.

"You should next time." He just said.

"Oh, I'd rather have you try and trap me." I dared him. "You think you can?"

"Easy, all I need to do is wear one of my ruddy tees and catch you myself. Traps are pedantic."

He was cocky.

"You wouldn't be quick enough." I smirk.

"I'd be quick enough to get you." He assured me.

"I doubt it..."

"I'd track you down and pounce, pin you to the nearest solid surface and remind you why you shouldn't be so elusive." James gave my ass a light swat. I kissed his neck softly and closed my eyes.

"We are so good together." I then gave him a little nip.

"So very very good." He purred. He used his nails to then stroke my back lightly and I couldn't help but let out a few giggles. "What's so funny, Jen?" He asked me.

"I just...it's funny to think that I've got James May to snog me in a blanket fort in the middle of a power-outage." I explained happily.

"It is a bit ridiculous." James notes with a gentle chuckle.

"I like it when you're silly." I lean up and kiss his cheek. I then move and stick my hand into a nest of the blanket that are by our heads. I fish around and pull out two small plastic boxes. Inside of them are two toy cars. We unwrap them and take turns driving our cars on one another's bodies, even using engine noises and everything. The power ended up coming back on but we decided we were quite comfortable where we were. 

For dinner, we ordered pizza and lounged on the couch. We watch tv for a little bit and just enjoy each other's company, as if were reverting back to how things were two weeks ago. "I know I've been busy with work and I'm sorry." James muttered into my hair as he pulled me close to him. It was such a privilege to be in his arms, I knew so few had been there before. I lean into him and close my eyes, the rain outside was far from finished. "I promise we'll spend more time together." He said.

"Or else you risk falling into another one of my traps." 

"Indeed." James smiled and nuzzled his nose in the side of my neck. He was silly and serious and utterly mine. I couldn't be happier and I intended to make sure he was just as happy as I was.


	3. Stumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month into their new relationship, an accident sparks the need to change and not everyone is heading in the same direction. As cliche as it seems, in order for things to be better, sometimes they have to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst and drama but it'll payoff in the following chapter.

My cell had been ringing all bloody night so I just turned it off. I was out with my mates and trying to enjoy myself. Having some time off from my many projects is rare for me. My recently acquired girlfriend is staying over for the night and said she had work to get done and that she'd stop by if she had the energy afterwards. So for now, I'm a lone wolf. And around three or so, I finally stumble back to my flat and find that I cannot stop laughing about something someone had said an hour ago. While trying to compose myself, I flip on a light and notice Jennifer isn't home.

There's a note on the counter explaining that she took a cab to her bakery to get some work done. Since it was quite late, I assumed she made it back already and was in my bed so I crashed on the couch. In the morning, I got up and made a pot of tea and found the note from before. Odd. I turned on my phone and saw a voice message from Jen, as well as two others which were from numbers I didn't recognize. "Hey Jen!" I called out but heard no answer from the bedroom. I began to worry. While her note didn't mention if she'd come back or not, I had to assume she would, so then where was she?

Perhaps her voice mail had a clue? 

I told myself my worry was stupid and just put my phone down and turned on the telly. I was drinking my tea when it seemed a breaking story was coming on to interrupt whatever documentary was on. "In breaking news, a local bakery has been burglarized, the owner happened to be in the store at the time of the attack. All the money was stolen, as well as several of the appliances and equipment. The owner seemed to hide herself but when found, was shot three times. She was rushed to the hospital and we have no word as to the extent of the damage done by the attackers. Authorities think there were at least two or three assailants involved. It happened last night around ten, when the bakery should have been closed. If anyone had any information, please contact the number below."

My heart dropped.

They showed Jen's bakery and I quickly pulled out my phone to listen to the message she left. My mind was rapidly playing various situations. Was she calling me when she was hiding or after? What if these were her last words? While I was off drinking and laughing, she was hurt and scared. She shouldn't have been alone. I clicked her icon and listened to her message, holding my breath. "Hey James! It's like nine and I'm about ready to leave the bakery now, not sure if you even got my message about going down but um I went and now I'm done working! Great huh? I'll catch a cab and find you, don't get too carried away, see you, bye!"

Without bothering with the other two which were sent later, I hurried to my car. I headed right to the hospital, assuming that the other messages were from them, asking for me. Even though I heard her voice, my mind couldn't stop making the worst images and ideas flash before my eyes. Jen didn't deserve this. She was a good girl who worked hard like anyone else. Who would do this to her? As soon as I arrived, I ran right for the map. I didn't want to dawdle, now wasn't the time for me to be Captain Slow. I needed to figure out where to go and yet my eyes couldn't make sense of anything.

A nurse walked by and I stopped her. "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone." I said. I gave her watch information I could and she directed me to the second floor, to a waiting room for me to sit in. All I could do now was berate myself for not being there for Jennifer. I was off drinking and pissing about while my woman was in peril. What kind of boyfriend was I? What kind of man was I? 

Now I was useless, forced to sit and wait. My mind was sinking and I still couldn't shake myself from doubting and worrying. 

Finally a doctor came in to see me and I rose to my feet, surprised I could even stand. "We've just finished her surgery. She's a bit out of it thanks to the drugs but if you'd like to see her-"

:"Yes," I interjected. I followed the man down a long white hallway, the smell of bleach hung in the air. We made it down to a door on our left I walked in to find Jennifer hooked up to all sorts of machines and plugs and tubes. I turned to the doctor, "What are her...um injuries?" I asked nervously.

"One of the bullets just grazed her shoulder while the other two hit her side abdomen." He said. "But to be honest, she's doing surprisingly well. Things could have gone much worse for her." He said and then left so I could be with her alone. I leaned over Jen and found myself too afraid to even touch the side of her face. 

"I'm not leaving." I muttered to her. It was a quiet declaration but still one nonetheless.

There was more waiting to be done but at least I could stay by her side to do it. I pulled up a chair and just watched her for an hour. She began to stir and I took hold of her hand. "Jen." I said softly. Her eyes open and she pressed her lips together. I notice they're dry. I quickly get a cup of water and a straw. I help her take a drink and when she's had enough, I set it aside. 

"James?" She groaned as I sat back down beside her. 

"You're in the hospital, but you're alright now." I told her.

Jen lays there and closes her eyes. "I lost everything...didn't I?" She muttered. I reach over and brush the side of her face with the back of my fingers.

"I'm afraid so."

"I put everything I had...into that. It was my dream...my life's work and someone...someone just took it from me and...I let them." She winced. It seemed the pain medication was wearing off but it seemed that most of her pain was inside, buried too far for any surgeon to address. I needed to do something.

"You didn't lose yourself. And I didn't lose you." I told her. "You're still alive." It didn't seem to help though. I sat back in my chair, having failed once again to say what I really meant, how much she really meant. My chest was heavy and I felt useless once more. I never knew dating, getting close to someone would be this hard to do. I wasn't ready to give up though. The doctor came back in with some nurses to check on how things were progressing. After two more days, it was suggested that Jen could leave the hospital and go back to her home to finish recovering. I told her that I wanted to stay with her for a few days to help her adjust and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

So in about five days time, we were both back at her flat and I was moving about, trying to make Jen a simple cup of tea. Jen was laying on her couch and watched me in the kitchen. "James...please just stop making a fuss." She told me. She then moved to get up and I hurried back over to her, putting an arm around her. "I can stand on my own." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, I know you're going through a lot. I'm not trying to overstep any lines here but I'm trying to help-"

"I know." She cut me off and sat on the couch and I took the spot beside her. "I'm not a child though."

"I never meant to make you feel like-" I began to say.

"Part me thinks that...you're so determined to do all this is because...you feel bad about what happened to me. It's not your fault, I went there and needed better locks. Stop blaming yourself and let me heal on my own." She sighed.

"I really care about you." I took hold of her hand, unable to deny that I still suffered from terrible guilt. She looked down at our hands and shook her head. 

"We've only been dating a month and you've been busy with work and so have I and..." She trailed off. 

"It's put things into perspective for me." 

"But not for me." Jen said. "Me being attacked has changed the dynamic of our relationship and I don't like it. I don't want to be taken care of. My life is in shambles right now and I can't deal with...with you." Jennifer finally said it and I looked down, feeling at fault. "Things are happening too fast, I do care for you but..." She stumbled slightly over her words. "I think we should take a break." She licked her lips and the hot water began to whistle in the kettle I had left on the stove. "I'm really sorry, James. My work is ruined and I need to figure a lot of things out and I don't think I'm in a good place to even deal with having a boyfriend."

"That's when you need one the most."

"No it's not!" She said. "I don't need you to fix this, I need to fix this." Jen said firmly. "You just started dating and I agree, I've enjoyed being with you, so so much but I can't. I just can't..." She struggled and I got to my feet, finding my mind utterly blank.

"I guess this is goodbye then, thank you for showing me what I was missing, all those years I was alone. And thank you for taking it away." I said and headed out the door, as it slammed behind me, I could hear the crumbling of both of our hearts.


	4. Tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed before James and Jennifer have crossed paths since their breakup. Jeremy and Richard decide to play matchmaker and for once, they don't cock things up.

"You've to try the lemon cake." I bent down and handed a little girl a sample. The door chimed and I stood up, "Hello and welcome to Sweet Sensations, is this your first time-" I then stopped when I saw two men had entered, follow by a third. "James..." I cleared my throat and glanced to Jeremy and Richard. Quickly I moved back around the counter, feeling a bit more safe now. It had been roughly eight months since we parted ways, eight months since I could make it through an entire episode of Top Gear. My heart soared and simultaneously withered.

"Hello Jen." James finally said. Richard and Jeremy exchanged looks. It became pretty clear that they were behind this happenstance encounter. I wasn't sure if I want to kick or kiss them. 

"How have you been?" I asked, trying to swallow a rather large knot in my throat.

"Alright." He replied.

"And single!" Richard chimed in.

"I didn't mean to intrude like this, these two morons suggested," James began to say but he noticed my frown and he quickly changed gears. "I mean your new place looks great." He finished. I seemed to be holding my breath, I quickly exhale and look at some of the treats I had out.

"Um can I...can I interest you in anything?" I asked, trying to sort out my feelings while trying to figure out how James felt. After all this time, and our little our relationship had lasted, was it still possible to care? 

"A date." Jeremy said, butting in.

"Oh yes, a date!" Richard added excitedly. "For May of course." 

I could tell James was getting frustrated with his mates so I tried to just get back to the topic at hand. "You like chocolate right?" I asked James, not sure if I remembered correctly. "I just made a batch of chocolate tarts but these have strawberries, unlike the raspberry ones we had on our um first date." I mentioned and set one down on the counter for James to taste. I looked over at the two other boys of Top Gear who seemed to be wandering about, not doing a great job of hiding their interest. "Could you guys give us some space, for a second?" I asked them. When they went to wait outside, I looked back at James, unable to hide a small smile.

"I've missed you." I couldn't help but blurt out as James took a bite of the tart. "I didn't really want to break up but my life had just fallen apart and I needed to fix it. I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean to pick my job over you, it wasn't like that at all..." I tried to explain. When James had finished, he looked directly at me and my heart stopped. Was he mad? Of course, why wouldn't he be? His eyes never looked so blue, so beautiful. "I've had a lot of time to think about things. If you're upset at me still, I get it. I know your heart was in the right place and I just-" He held up a hand to put an end to my rambles.

"You haven't changed." He smiled at me. "I am glad you got back on your feet though I wish I could have helped...I understand why I didn't." He assured me. "You're Jennifer. You're extraordinary and independent. You're strong enough to get up and fight for yourself."

"But I'm not." I said quickly. "I don't want to do everything alone, on my own." I insisted. "Please, could you give me another chance, James?" 

He licked his lips and leaned back slightly. "I have missed you tremendously." He told me. My nerves subdued slightly, but only so. "I've constantly wondered about you. I suppose to the point that my mates lured me out and to your new bakery."

"Are you made at me?" I asked.

"No, are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not." I replied. This was great news, wasn't it? I smiled a little more and looked to James, wondering if this was a dream. "So to uh recap here, we both missed each other and neither of us is mad."

"Are we both single?" James asked.

"Yeah." I gave a nod. "How about dinner tonight then?" I suggested, not wanting to let this chance slip through my fingers. Not again. It was planned that James would pick me up from work at my new flat. I gave him the address which was close by. Before he left, I packed up a box filled with cookies and other treats. "These are for you and your moronic friends." I told James. He left and my breathing slowly returned to normal. The rest of the day went by quickly and without incident. I closed up and walked back home to get ready, with the unmistakable flutter of butterflies in my stomach.

I changed into a black dress and aqua heels. James picked me up and we headed out to dinner. We spent some time catching up on the past few months. And as we ordered dessert, it felt as though we were back where we had left off. Except, we were in better places. "This has been really really wonderful." I said to James as he pulled up in front of my flat. He got out and moved over to my door so he could help me out like a proper gentleman. I took his hand and got out, my cheeks probably red. "Would you like to come in for tea or anything?" I asked him, there seemed to be something telling me to not let the night end.

Not yet.

He agreed and held my hand as we headed up to the door. I let us both inside and shut it behind us. i put some hot water on the stove and while we waited for it to boil, we took refuge on the couch. It seemed pointless to continue apologizing about the past, we both moved on and yet here we are, together again. I leaned back and licked my lips, unable to stop glancing at James. Why did I feel so nervous around me? It wasn't like we were strangers. But maybe I was nervous because I messed up before and didn't want to do it again. "So tonight went well, do you think there's a chance we'd have a second-" James cuts me off with his lips pressing against mine. In the background, I hear the high pitched whistling of the kettle.

It can wait.

This can't.

James tastes just as I remembered, just as I dreamed. While he's tentative with his movements, I bring my hand to rest on his arm, trying to remind myself that this is real. He pulled back and I try to remember where I had left off but with that answer, I'm pretty sure we're going to have another date. "You were always great with words." I grinned at him and slid my arms around his form, pushing us back into the comfort of the couch. He smiled and held me close and for a second it felt like we were back in time. But no, we weren't. And we didn't want to be either. We couldn't go back to that innocent spark of meeting each other for the first time.

This was new and possibly even better.

"I think the tea is ready." James muttered thoughtfully. With a heavy sigh, I got up and headed in to fix us a cup. I come back and hand him his cup and set mine down to cool. The two of us sit there and talk a little more and drink a little more and an hour later, it's nearly midnight and time for him to go. I walked with him to the door and handed him his jacket. "Thank you." He said and kissed me softly. I watched him get into his Panda and I leaned on the door-frame. Everything smelled and felt like home. Better yet, everything tasted like home, something so comforting and familiar. And yet I knew this was another brand new chapter for the two of us.

The next day I went into work and made James, Jeremy and Richard a large car themed caked. As the filming for the day wrapped up and I carried the cake in, having taken a cab over to the air field, James greeted me. With his arm around me, he walked over to where Hammond and Clarkson were, chatting about the latest model of Mercedes Black. "I have a special surprise for you guys." I smiled and set the cake down on the table where they did the News.

"Looks great." Hammond beamed.

"Can we have some now?" Clarkson asked.

"I insist." I smiled and hooked my arm in James' and stepped away. Clarkson picked up the knife by the cake and cut into it and suddenly there was a loud bang and cake flew everywhere. I let out a few chuckles and checked to make sure James hadn't been caught in that little trap. Good, he was safe.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Hammond asked, covered in vanilla frosting and cake.

"A thank you gift for reuniting me and James." I said happily.

"I regret it already." Jeremy frowned as he tried to clean his leather jacket.

"Come along Jen, I think it's time we went to the pub." James said and patted my arm. That sounded great to me. I looked back to see the smoke from the baked bomb had finally faded away. It felt rather good to spread the love around. And I was sure that Jeremy and Richard would be tasting that bit of love for a while. "Can't say I'd like to take part in that clean-up." He muttered into my ear as we got into his car and headed off, happy to be reunited once more.


	5. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back together again, James injures himself while tinkering in the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support guys. :3

I was working on some crafts for Man Lab, my mind focused-or so I thought, when my hand slipped. "Oh cock!" I set down my hammer hastily. "Bloody flippin' Nora!" I snapped. I felt hot white pain wash over my finger. I had done it countless times before but each time felt like the worst thing. Next to getting hit in the plums of course. Jen hurried out to check on me.

"What happened, James?" She asked as she came over to find me cradling my finger tentatively.

"I banged up my finger white trying to nail something." I said, breath heavy with the burden of unmasked pain. I needed my hands for so many things. Piano, writing, building, driving, my lady. I was so cross with myself, I was nearly seeing red. 

"Let me see." Jennifer held out her hands. Slowly I moved my injured hand to her waiting ones and she looked at the injury as I looked off, trying to regain my manhood. "Oh, you just hit your finger. It's not broken, not even the skin is broken." She gave me her diagnosis. She smiled when I looked back at her. Jen then brought my hand to her lips and kissed my tender finger. "A kiss to make you feel better." She giggled. I watched her and pressed my lips together, noting that the pain had subsided. "Better?"

"Yes, better." I replied, my fret having faded away.

I could sense Jen wanted to give me a warning about being careful when I worked but she resisted the urge and I was thankful for that. "Would you like to take a break?" She asked me.

"What sort of break?"

"For tea."

"Wonderful." I brightened up. We headed into my flat and I closed the garage door behind me, leaving my work alone. It could wait. I wanted tea and of course some company because spanners, nails and screwdrivers were nothing compared to Jennifer. She pot a pot of water on the stove and I picked up a cookbook that was on the counter. "What should we make for dinner?" I asked thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, we did have a light lunch..." Jen hums. 

"I'll think of something. We could go out, if you wanted." I looked up to her. Jen was so beyond my reach. I never really dated and when we broke up, I went back to being single. While we had only been together for a month and I had been busy during that time with work, I still missed her when she was gone. I checked on my lower lip, putting my injured finger to my lips, the feel of hers wasn't anything like the feel of mine.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Her voice stirred me from my ravine of musings. I looked over, expecting to see her still at the table. Instead she was standing in front me. I set the book down and rested my hands on her hips. "You get so lost in thought, sometimes it's cute but sometimes I worry." She admitted and moved her face closer to mine.

"I don't mean to worry you."

"Then let me in. I mean, did you hurt your hand because you weren't focusing? Is work okay?" She pressed the matter. I closed my eyes, trying not to pull away. It was a hard habit to break. "We're together again and I'm so glad but...things need to be different." Jennifer said softly and put her arms around my neck. Physical affection wasn't my strong suit but I'd try for her. 

I'd really try.

"Work is fine." I tell Jen. "And we're fine." I licked my lips. "I think I'm just tired from everything lately." I said. I felt her nails trace against the nape of my neck, her pressure was light and tickled. Because of this, a smile grew on my lips and I tightened my grip on her hips. "I'm not too tired to be with you." I said.

"I think I know what I want for dinner."

"What?"

"You." She smirked and kissed my lips. Before we took a break, we had only been together in bed once. We took things slow and since we got back together a week ago, we had yet to really make our relationship official. Maybe it was time that we did. Jennifer moved her nails down my clothed back, applying more pressure.

"If you get me for dinner, I want you for dessert." I said, feeling a bit more brave, having remembered I am a bloke. A good bloke makes sure his girl is happy. When I recall her in the hospital, it makes me feel like becoming a better person. Beer is utterly fantastic, as is having my space. but there is no way I'd want to risk losing Jennifer again. She was beautiful with an even more beautiful spirit. She was so full of life and I could no longer be aloof.

The high pitched whistle breaks us apart and Jen hurried to take it off the heat. She made us two cups and we went to lounge on the couch. I take hold of her hand, finding myself comfortable enough to hold it, something I may not have done in public, a year ago. Jennifer leaned against me and I moved an arm around her. It would take time to get back on track, but we both wanted to find a new and reassure ourselves that we wouldn't hit a wall like last time. 

For now, we enjoyed the peace. The hand which had been hurt, was healed and holding her hand.

Starting over wasn't easy but I was confident that since we knew what we'd be losing, we would hold on more tightly. 

We were afraid of not letting go of the past's pain, as well as becoming so utterly lost again.

And while it was true, I had a rubbish sense of direction, with Jen I had a better sense about things. But she was awful at directions too so at least we wouldn't be alone when we took wrong turns or make a painful mistake. We had each other and were keen on doing things properly this time around.


	6. Fiddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day doesn't have to be a downer. Jennifer thinks James should fiddle with something besides his tools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my readers enjoy this short chapter of fluff~

On rainy days, he likes to leave the garage door open and fiddle with his motorcycles. I'll bring him tea every hour or so and try to help, but I just end up messing up his equipment. Perhaps on purpose, just to have fun with him and tear his attention away from tools and instruction manuals. When James gets fed up by how little progress he's making, I can't help but tease him. "Is Captain Slow complaining about how slow he's going?"

He'd make a pout and I'd come around behind him, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. "You'll get it." I assure him. James tilts his head to the side and I kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, darling." I tell him. He looks down at his hands and somehow it's as though he's seeing what I cannot. 

"I can't do a bloody damn thing these ruddy fingers of mine." James says bitterly.

"Hey," I frown and slip in front of him. "you are amazing and so are these." I take hold of his hands. "Your fingers are hypnotizing." I a six spanner in his left hand. I then put his right hand on the side of my face. "You're just having an off day." I try to assure him. James gazes at me and strokes my face with his weathered fingers. 

"You're right." He concludes. He brings up his other hand to cup the other side of my face, the cool smoothness of the spanner feels surprisingly good. Playfully, my tongue darts out and runs along the edge of the spanner. This causes James to quirk his brow in curiosity. "Maybe...it's time for a break." He remarks, rising to his feet. He brings me up with him and lets his hands drop to my hips. The spanner clatters to the garage floor as he moves us over to a workbench. He sets me on top of it with considerate ease. "If I can't work on my motorcycle, I can at least work on you." James rests his hands on the wooden bench on either side of me.

His head dips down and his tongue slips into my mouth, moving up to stroke the roof of my mouth. My own tongue mingles with his own while one of his hands works its way under my blouse. "Ah." I arch my back as his cool fingertips trail around and up my spine. I have a feeling I know where he's going. "James." I break the kiss. Both of my hands reach to grasp his white and blue flowery shirt.

"Say my name again." He whispers into my ear as my grip waivers.

"Make me." I dark, smirk present on my lips.

"With pleasure, darling." He takes his hand from my back and moves it down to my thigh. He parts my legs and moves into the gap, quickly closing it himself. His hands rest on my thighs as his lips move to the side of my neck, sucking softly. The rain still falls outside but my mind is nowhere near the weather report. Once he's finished with one side, he moves to the other but I still refuse to make even a peep. So he changes tactics and begins to life up my blouse. Leaning down, he places soft kisses along my stomach and my hands can't help but move to rake through that wild hair of his.

I still remain silent and he looks up at me, scowl on his face. "I'm going to get you." He then picks me up and pulls me outside into the rain.

"James!" I exclaim. He then kisses me deeply, arms entwined around my waist. Our bodies are pressed together, keeping warm.

"All it takes for you to say my name, is to get you wet." He chuckles.

"You're so clever." I coo and kiss him again. Our hands soon get lose in one another's damp hair. "I love your hands." I mutter against his lips. He pulls away and notices me shivering slightly. We hurry back into the garage to take shelter and get warm. "Warm me up." I laugh softly.

"I don't know...not sure I can think of any way..." He pretends to be stumped. He then looks over at the blowtorch and I pout.

"James!" I laugh, trying to sound a bit more alarmed than I really am.

"No? Okay, let's see..." His brown furrows in mock consideration. 

"Can't think of anything?" I ask him. "Well I could go inside, make some tea and get in a hot bath..." I suggest and bite down on my lower lips. "I could ask you to join me but you seem so busy fiddling down here." I look to his discarded bike. He quickly steps over to me, taking my hand.

"Oh no no. I could be better used fiddling with you. In a bath to be precise." He smiles and we hurry inside to get warm, leaving the mechanics of motorcycles behind to properly enjoy a rain day together.


	7. Gripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Jen have some time on their hands, so they hop on his motorcycle and soak up the lovely weather. Lalalala. Consider them now living together after being together say...a few months?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some time due to life issues and crap. My bad. Heh.

It was an extraordinarily beautiful day, a day which contained countless opportunities and ways to enjoy one's self. 

Jennifer passed me the newspaper as were finished up breakfast tea. "Since it's such a great day, how about a drive? Maybe bring along a picnic?" 

"That sounds perfect." I replied as I scanned the headlines. "Mode of transport?" I had a feeling she had something in mind already.

"Well I've never been on a motorcycle..."

"You haven't?" I looked up. "Not even one of mine?" She shook her head and I frowned deeply. I'd have to change that. I'd be her first. A pervy grin came to my face but I quickly cast it aside. "Okay then, I'll pack us a light lunch and pick out a bike and we can get on our way."

"Good." Jen smiled and got up. Heading up to the bedroom to get ready, I was left alone to do as I said I would. I packed some light things that could transport well and then I headed into the garage to pick out the best bike to take. I had a soft spot for my little Honda so I went about making sure it had enough fuel and was working properly. Jennifer came out to meet me ten minutes later. I motioned her over and put a spare helmet on top of her head. "Feel alright?" I asked as I adjusted the strap.

"Uh huh." She smiled and I kissed her gently. 

"Excellent." With the bike packed. it was finally time to set off and enjoy whatever the sunshine had to offer us. I got on and then Jen followed suit. "Ready, Jen?" I asked.

"Yeah." She put her arms around me. I kicked the stand back, started the engine and slowly took off. Her grip tightened as we headed down the street, which I had expected. Traveling by motorbike was much different than anything else. It was freeing and dangerous and yet so thrilling and fulfilling. It actually felt rather good, I'd admit, to have my woman on my bike. It was a surge of manly pride and ferocity. Jen's chest pressed against my back as we made our way to the outskirts of Hammersmith. "Not holding on too tight am I?" She asked over the engine.

"No, not at all. You're perfect." I called back to her. Jen propped her chin on my shoulder and I smiled. I then revved the engine a bit as if I were showing off. We continued to ride until lush green grassy hills came into view. I decided to stop so we could catch our breath. Pulling up to the side of dirt road, we removed our helmets and spent some time messing with one another's hair. I grabbed Jen's hand and pulled her onto the hill beside us.

Both us laid back on the grass and just looked at the baby blue sky. The peace was quite welcomed but not as much as the company. I looked over just as Jen let out a wide yawn. "Come here." I beckoned to her. She rolled over and placed her head on my chest. While I wasn't one for public displays of affection, I didn't mind this because no one else was around. It was just me and her. Some time passed and I patted her ass playfully. "Let's get back on the road."

"But this is too cozy."

"We'll find someplace better, come on." I got up and we got back on the road. After a half an hour of driving, a small park came into view which seemed fairly private and quiet. It would do nicely. We pulled over and sat at a small wooden table. We nibbled on bread and cheese and sipped wine. Since I was driving, I limited myself. 

"I am soooo glad the weather is holding up. It's never this lovely." She mentioned.

"I know." I agreed. I pulled out a bit of chocolate which I knew Jennifer would love. We shared some of it and walked around the rest area, hands clasped together. Eventually we did have to get back on the Honda and head back before it got too dark. Jen kept her arms tight around me as we headed home. 

"You are pretty sexy when you're on this thing." She said into my ear.

"Oh it's all cause of you."

We neared Hammersmith and I slowed down, thinking about how I'd miss the way she felt against me, how she held on tightly. She kissed the side of my neck and nuzzled her cheek on the side of my back. Oh yes, we should do this a lot more often. By the time the sun began to set, I had found us a place by the river so we could take in the view. Assorted colors of red, blue, purple and orange mingled together to create a blissful symphony of wonderment. What a great day this has been. "It's been a truly fantastic day." Jen said as I put an arm around her waist. "Thanks for taking me out."

"Thank you for coming with me." I replied and kissed her. The day was over but the night was just beginning.

And that would be utterly fantastic too.


	8. Lyrical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James plays the piano but Jennifer can't seem to get close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the huge delay in updating things on here. Most of my work was done months ago in a notebook and I need to get back to writing in it. I've had issues in real life and with my muse but I would like to continue to keep this going for a bit longer. Ideally I'd want to update once a week or so but we'll see. I love the support and attention this continues to get, you guys are really great. Thank you.

James May was a careful man who thought before he acted. His brain was a beautiful thing. When he was in deep contemplation, he wore such a handsome expression. Sometimes he could take things too seriously, which is why I tried to get him to play the piano more often. When the piano was as methodical as well as mechanical, James could somehow successfully shed his serious exterior and replace it with relaxing pleasure when his fingers touches the black and white keys. 

His hands were capable of gliding along the keys, coaxing the most divine of melodies. I could sit transfixed for hours. The first time I got up and made contact while he was playing, he stiffened. So I quickly moved away, assuming he didn't want close company. I didn't mention it once he finished his piece and neither did.

A few weeks passed and I found myself overcome once again, with a need to be close to him. I walked across the room and moved behind him. My fingers threaded themselves in his long hair and he paused. "Could you not do that please?" He asked. I tried not to take it personally and moved back to where I was. I knew writers didn't like people looking over their shoulder and artists likely didn't enjoy being rushed or eyed. Even so, I found his music to be passionate and I couldn't help but want to be close to him.

I had figured he might share similar feelings.

The rest of the evening, I didn't really hear the music being played as I stared off into space.

The next time he offered to play for me after dinner, I sat across the room and opened a book. I had hoped I could distract myself and give James the space he evidently wanted. It seemed he noticed by nonchalant aura and suggested I move to the couch where he could see me. I shook my head, "I'm fine here. Just play." I said and waved a hand. I enjoyed his music greatly and I didn't want to bother him. Or get rejected again. It was stupid.

James began to play but after about three minutes, he stopped and looked at me. "Come over here, Jen." He patted the space on the bench where he sat. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. But I couldn't miss a chance to get so close to him when he was playing the piano. I shut my book and moved over and sat beside him.

"I didn't think you wanted me around." I said. He frowned at that.

"No, I do." He could tell I was confused. "You're just....distracting."

"Oh." I mirror his frown.

"No, in a good way." He quickly told me. "I don't normally play for people or have anyone so close to me. But when it comes to you, I play to, well court you, in hopes that the music tells you how I feel when proper words fails me."

"It does." I smiled a little, relieved to know the truth at last. "It draws me quite close to you. I love listening to you play. I just wanted to be closer to you because of your music." I told him. James removed a hand from the piano and placed it on the side of my face. 

"When you do, my mind cannot function very well." James said. "All it does is focus on you and the music becomes difficult to manage. Does that make sense?"

"A little." I try to understand a bit better, "So you're saying it's hard to play when I'm near you because I'm a better subject of your attention?" I slowly smile.

"Ah...yes." He said, his fingers still touching my cheek. I'm not sure if I prefer them on my skin or on the piano. "I would like to give it a go though." He removed his hand and began to play. I watch his face, his brilliant eyes reading the notes and breathing life into them. I lean in and place a soft kiss on his defenseless neck. His fingers stumble slightly and I move my hand to his lower back, feeling his body heat. My other hand moves to his though as I listen to the light melody. I wait before I give him another taste. 

"You create such beautiful music with your hands." I tell James. "Whether it be on a piano...or me." My tongue flicks out against his ear. A bit of his wavy hair brushes against my face, his scent mixes well with the music. James inhales deeply and ends up missing a note entirely. And yet there is no sign that he wants me to stop or to move away. I smile and prop my chin on his shoulder, letting my breath melt into his eat. I figured it might be best to encourage James. 

While he's a romantic at heart, he's still nervous due to his lack of real experience growing up. "Your romantic gesture of playing for me always turns me on. I love watching your fingers tease the keys, your lips press together in a perfect shape begging for a kiss. And I love how your hair frames your face." I trailed the hand on his back, upwards to stroke the tips of his long hair. "When you play for me, you're making me fall in love with you all over again." I whisper and kiss his ear. Now the notes are fading from my mind, as I focus more on James.

"I know the way you play is meant to reach my heart and it does James. Then it spreads." I close my eyes and his pace slow down. I assume because he has to concentrate harder on something that usually comes natural to him. "And the way you play is exactly how we make love." I've got him now. "Slow, deliberate, you take your time to ensure a perfect performance...your fingers on my body, placed where you make me emit whatever sound you want to hear." I use my other hand to softly drag my nails up and down his thigh.

"Or we're frantic, fueled by more than poise. You work me wildly but with your precise skill. No matter how you play, it's filled with love, passion and perfection." I open my eyes slowly. He turned to look at me and moved his arms around me.

"You are my favorite instrument to play." James kissed me softly. I need him now. Hell, I needed him ten minute ago.

"The foreplay is brilliant." I wink and glance to the piano. "But don't even get me started on how you tinker in the garage."

"Oh, enlighten me." He purred into my ear. Soon we're both on the carpet, under the large piano, continuing the symphony, making our own lyrics and melodies.


End file.
